


So Much More than Meets the Eye

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Original Female Character friendship, Alec Lightwood Feels, Family Man Alec, M/M, One tiny hint of immortal Alec if you squint, Original Character POV, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Four different stories of another shadowhunter observing Alec Lightwood throughout the years and seeing him for who he really is, a devoted leader but sweet family man who was great with kids.





	So Much More than Meets the Eye

Erin had been stationed in the New York Institute since the day she was born. Both of her parents had lived there and she grew up in that Institute. She had stayed there through the loss of her parents and was supported by many. It was home.

Erin had also grown up under Lightwood leadership her entire life. She had known the cold exterior of Maryse Lightwood during her childhood and the stern presence of Robert Lightwood throughout her adolescence. 

Now she was a skilled, trusted lead hunter and a mother of a rambunctious toddler under the leadership of yet another Lightwood. Erin would admit to anyone that Alec Lightwood was leaps and bounds above his parents, however, it was easy to see who raised him. Even if he was more open and accepting, Alec upheld the family ideal of no nonsense. He was often seen as a solid force that one does not question unless they have a death wish. 

“Ava, stay with me,” Erin called after her daughter who was running down the hall towards the Ops center. She had been asked a question by a trainee in the hall, taking her eyes off her two year old for one second. Erin felt her entire body tense as she watched her child waddle her way straight into the legs of the Head of the Institute, of all people. 

Erin braced for the impact of Alec’s scolding, assuming he would call out for the child’s parent and reprimand her for not keeping control. Her face fell into a wide look of surprise when Alec Lightwood bent down and picked her daughter up, resting the toddler on his hip. He lazily twirled his stele in his hand to distract her while he continued planning a patrol route with the team around the table. 

Not wanting to interrupt further, Erin waited until he was done speaking to approach him and apologize. As she got closer to him, she heard her superior talking to her daughter. “Well hi Miss Ava, how are you today?” he asked causing the little girl to blush and hide her face in his shoulder while whispering a reply Erin could not hear. 

“Sir, I am so sorry. I turned my back for one second. I promise you it will not happen again,” Erin rambled out, unsure of how he would react. She reached out quickly to take Ava from him. 

“Erin, relax, it’s okay. I can’t imagine how difficult it is to take care of her with Ryan being away in Los Angeles. I’m doing everything I can to get him back here with you two,” Alec answered, his tone genuine surprising her yet again. “For now, don’t work yourself up over her needing to run around. She is a child with a lot of energy all cooped up in this place. Trust me, I know from experience how hard it is to be a kid here.”

“Thank you, sir. I really appreciate that,” Erin answered, her shoulders dropping in relief as she held Ava. 

Alec smiled at her. “Erin, please, call me Alec. We have known each other since we were kids,” he replied and then waited for her to nod. “Also, if you ever need help or just some time to yourself, please don’t hesitate to ask me. I’d be happy to have Ava hang out with me, Isabelle and Clary would too. You aren’t alone here.” 

“I..that...thank you, sir,” Erin stuttered out, blushing slightly when he raised his eyebrow at the word ‘sir’. “Alec, sorry. Thank you, Alec. I will definitely take you up on that offer sometime,” she added before turning to walk away. 

“Mommy, let me down,” Ava whined as she pushed away from Erin’s hold. “Please, put me down.” 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Erin asked as she put Ava back on the ground. She watched as her daughter ran back towards Alec at his post in Ops. Ava tugged on the man’s pant leg and Erin saw Alec crouch down, getting as close to Ava’s height as a man of his stature could. Ava threw herself forward, arms winding around Alec’s neck to give him a hug. 

Erin couldn’t help the smile on her face when she heard Ava thank him and he hugged her back before turning her around, keeping his eyes on little girl until she was back in Erin’s arms safely. She sent Alec an appreciative wave that was given a warm smile in return before Alec started sending out orders in his usual strong demeanor. 

\---

Nearly two years after that day, Erin witnessed a similar interaction with Alec Lightwood. Although this time, she watched him with his own child and could not believe this man was raised by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. 

Erin was in the Ops Center, giving her report of the previous night’s patrol. Ava was with her father who had been transferred back to New York just days after Alec told her that he would do it. She had said many times how lucky she was to work for a man who cared about his people. 

The entire Institute was awaiting the arrival of their fearless leader who had been away in Idris for two weeks at the request of the council. Many loved Jace Herondale, but any New York Shadowhunter would say he cannot run an Institute like his parabatai can. A portal opened up in the Ops Center which Alec emerged from looking tired and annoyed. Everyone in the room could sense this and gave him his space with simple greetings and no demands. 

Suddenly, Erin watched a flash of blue cut down the hallway from Alec’s office. A small voice cried out, startling some people who had their backs to the hall. “Daddy! You’re back!”

Alec immediately grabbed up the small boy into his arms, his face quickly shifting from tense to a loving smile. “Hey little man, I missed you,” he said into his son’s hair as he held the boy close. Everyone in Ops watched silently, some witnessing this side of their superior for the first time. The sight brought back warm memories for Erin of the times Alec has interacted with Ava. 

“We missed you too, darling. We thought you would return to your office, but Blueberry still found you,” Magnus Bane’s voice said. Erin had talked to him a few times and experienced nothing but kindness and respect. Magnus had also given her a set of potions, free of charge, when Ava came down with the flu which Erin would always appreciate. 

Erin watched as Alec openly shared a kiss with his husband in the middle of Ops. She couldn’t help but think about how much everything had changed because of Alec Lightwood and his family. They were an amazing group of people that she was so happy to call her friends. 

\---

Ava made her way through the New York Institute, trailing her son as he toddled his way around. She had the day off patrols so she was going to take Dylan to the park. As they made their way into the Ops Center, she saw Consul Lightwood-Bane standing with his son going over some reports. Rafael and his parabatai, Luke Herondale, were named co-heads of the Institute after Alec was promoted. 

When she looked back down, Ava realized that her son had made his way into Ops and was now standing in front of the Consul with his arms extended, asking to be picked up. Ava knew he was an amazing person as she heard from so many people, especially her mother, but he was still a superior and a well respected one at that. The last thing she needed was her son causing an issue in the Institute to where she gets reprimanded by the Consul himself. 

Much to her surprise, the Consul picked up her son and rested him on his hip while he finished signing a form. Ava felt a wave of anxiety run through her thinking that he was going to start yelling for the child’s parents as soon as he was done. She walked quickly towards him with an apology ready as she watched her son babbling on in his arms. 

“Sir, I am so sorry. I turned my back for one second. I promise you it will not happen again,” Ava said frantically as she reached for her son. Her eyes were wide with worry and her arms were tense as she held Dylan. 

“Ava, relax, it’s okay,” Alec replied before his face turned into a distant expression with a small smile. Ava had to admit she was relieved to hear that he wasn’t upset but extremely confused at his reaction. He must have seen the confusion in her face when he addressed her again, “I apologize, I just had an odd sense of deja vu. Anyway, Ava, how is your mother doing? I don’t think I’ve seen Erin since I left the Institute.” 

With a shake of her head, Ava tried to conceal the surprise at hearing the Consul ask about her mother. The man literally in charge of all Shadowhunters just cared for her child, called her by name, and asked about her mother. Now she really felt silly for all that anxiety beforehand. “Uh, my mother is great, sir. She hasn’t taken to desk duty very well, but she loves being a grandma.” 

“Ava, please, call me Alec. I have known you since the day you were born,” Alec said with a smile before continuing. “I can imagine Erin being annoyed with retirement. I know I would certainly be grumpy. Your mother is a fantastic soldier, I always could rely on her to lead a team. I’ll have to make sure I have time to see her the next time I’m around.” 

“I think she would enjoy that very much, sir. She always speaks highly of you,” Ava answered which received her a raised eyebrow. Her cheeks flushed slightly, “Alec, sorry.” 

Before Alec could respond, Dylan started to get antsy in Ava’s hold. “Can we please go to the park now, Mommy?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, you have been so patient for me. Thank you,” Ava replied as she kissed his forehead. “Thank you, Alec. For looking out for him, I appreciate it.”

“Of course, Ava. Tell your mother I said hello,” he said with a genuine smile. Ava walked towards the door and looked over her shoulder to see him return to parade rest as he ordered a few trainees into the weapons room. She left the Institute with a big smile on her face knowing that she was under such wonderful leadership. 

\---

Erin sat on a bench in the hallway watching her daughter and her grandson go back and forth along the hallway. She smiled as her grandson called out for her to join them. As she got up to walk down the hall, Erin saw a portal open in Ops revealing Alec Lightwood-Bane who was immediately searching the room for his family. She had heard mumblings of a family emergency that called him back from the council meeting in Idris. 

It had been years since she had seen her lifelong friend, even though she was the only one of the pair who actually reflected their nearly sixty year ages. Alec had always been a good friend and great leader in Erin’s life, someone she admired and looked to for advice especially now that he holds the position of Consul. She was about to call out for him to say hello when a little girl, about three years old, came into the room with a huge smile on her face. 

“Grandpa! You’re back!” the toddler called out, moving towards him as fast as her little legs would carry her. She threw herself into his arms and he lifted her up with ease. 

“Hey peanut, I missed you,” Alec replied with a kiss to his granddaughter’s forehead. Erin couldn’t help her smile at the memory of this exact scene with Alec and his son, Max all those years ago. He always was amazing with children and the family he raised is the perfect example of that. Erin smiled even wider when Alec’s son, Rafael, approached and hugged his father. 

“Papa is waiting for you in my office. When Aunt Cat called, Madzie just went into labor and was asking for you. She was afraid you would get stuck in Idris,” Rafael informed his father who handed his granddaughter over to his son. 

Alec smiled and replied, “I would never miss it. I promised her I would be there from the day she found a spell to carry a child. I never go back on my word.” 

“I know, Dad,” Rafael said with another hug while his little girl kissed Alec on the cheek. “Now go. Between Aunt Cat and Papa, Madzie is going to need someone there who can actually stay calm. You know how those two are about Madz.” 

“Yeah, this is going to be something. I call with updates,” Alec said back before making his way down the hall towards the Head office, passing by Erin on his way. “Erin! I didn’t know you were back in Brooklyn! How are you?” 

Erin got up and hugged Alec strongly with a smile. “I’m good, Alec. I’d love you catch up, but it sounds like you have somewhere to be.” 

“I would love to stay, but my goddaughter is about to have her baby. We certainly need to get lunch sometime. Maybe Magnus and Ryan could come with, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you,” he replied quickly but genuinely. 

Erin nodded back and agreed to keep in touch before watching him jog down the hall to his husband who was pacing outside their son’s office anxiously. She turned and saw her grandson playing with Alec’s granddaughter as Rafael and Ava spoke casually. How times have changed, she thought. 

She thought back to all those times everyone including herself thought Alec was such a harsh, typical Lightwood with a cold exterior and even colder interior. Erin laughed thinking about how wrong they were as she watched her long time friend embrace his husband warmly before portaling off to support his goddaughter through childbirth. Alec Lightwood was the definition of a strong leader and loyal friend, but most importantly, a warm and loving family man.

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly is loosely inspired by that Malec teaser of Alec holding Madzie. I just love his caring side that so many underestimate. This is a much different perspective than I typically write, but I really enjoyed this fic. And who knows, maybe Erin will come back someday lol.


End file.
